


My Family

by Milliyum



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ango and his journey to find his parents, Au where angus is blupjeans baby, F/M, Gen, Minor Original character (bc they're only there for the 1st chapter), Orphan (kinda), Spoilers from the stolen century and beyond, found family trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliyum/pseuds/Milliyum
Summary: Angus doesn't know anything about his parents.Whenever he feels alone, he tries to imagine them.Tries to fit his ways to theirs;like a puzzle piece merging into a full picture.Of course he might be wrong, but he loves imagining who his parents are...He has many theories about his parents and he notes them all in his little book named"My Family"He doesn't know anything about his parents.The only thing he knows is that he needs to solve this mystery.





	1. the worlds greatest detective and his great mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus doesn't start of as the world's greatest detective on his own.
> 
> He needs a push and a great mystery.

Once again Angus dreams of static,

he's used to it by now, ever since he can remember he's had them.

That static noise and blurry view, all of it was fuzzy until he hears the same voice; the same clear melody in his messy mind.

The voice of a woman, it's always the same voice, the same song.  
And everytime he hears it, his heart swells up.

But he doesn't know why.

The persons voice is warm and full of love, just like the melody she hums

But sadly the calm in the storm doesn't last long before he wakes up, leaving the mystery in his mind.

* * *

 

Angus wakes up huddled in warm blankets on a creaking rocking chair near a fire place .  
The fire is about to die as the flame slowly shrinks and turns into a strung of smoke; the sound of crackling wood and the smell of ash soothes the small boy.

He's familiar with the room, thankfully.  
When he spends long nights at the library; the librarian, and a friend of the family, Asha would pick his sleeping form and let him into their house until his grandpa came to pick him up.

The room he's in had portraits of family photos that could tell you their stories from start to finish.  
He's in a few, being the grandson of Asha's best friend makes him apart of these family photos.  
But as kind and loving his adoptive family was, Angus would always feel like something is missing.  
He knows what it is; but, knowing what the missing piece is doesn't help find them.

The only light this room provided was the dim fireplace and the hall's light seeping through the door that was ajar.

After fully being awake, Angus sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his hands and tries to find his glasses.

As per usual; his glasses are rested on top of his book.  
He places his glasses onto his nose and takes the worn out diary, rubbing the title with his thumb.

' _My Family_ ' is written on the cover.

Just reading the title makes his mind flow with ideas of who his parents are; the missing piece, his mystery.

Angus doesn't know his parents, only that they left him as a baby on his grandpa's doorstep.

He's too young to really search for his parents, but his grandpa always tries his best to give Angus all the hapiness he deserves.

Angus sighs and takes his diary, looking once more at the pictures framed on the walls, for a short moment he wondered if his parents had pictures of him as a baby ( he gives himself a quick reminder to jot that down inside his book when he gets back.)

Once he's ready he creaks the door and peeks out of the hall, hearing faint noises coming from the kitchen.

Angus tiptoes into the hall and makes his way towards the warm room.

He can smell sweet odors coming from inside, which makes his stomach rumble. He forgot to eat last night, his head too involved in a science book rather than greedily  scoffing a meal down as kids his age normally do.

He slowly opens the door and sees Asha cleaning dishes they must of used it to cook breakfast; their wrinkled hands from the water and age are scrubbing the dirty utensils.  
The kettle is boiling just next to them before giving a 'ting' warning them the water is hot enough to serve.  
With a trembling hand they take the kettle and pour water into two cups with tea bags placed inside.

Angus takes this as a sign to go in and greet his friend.  
"Good morning Asha." Angus yawned and went towards the older person to give them a hug.

Asha lifted the small boy up and pepered his cheeks with kisses making him snort and wrinkle his nose.  
"Good morning sunshine, happy birthday!" They grinned, placing him on their hip and turning towards the table where a simple brown cake and a present where placed.

"i made you a cake and got you a present to celebrate, i also called your grandpa and he'll be here soon." They explained before placing angus back on to his feet and taking the two cups to the table before sitting down.

As Angus sat down on the chair near the cake as they lit seven candles with a match "Blow your candles and make a wish, then you can open the present, dear."

Angus nodded and inhaled deeply before trying to blow all seven candles.  
Of course he's only a little boy so he could only blow out a few before running out of breath.

Asha giggled before blowing the failed candles "make a wish sweetheart!"

The boy closed his eyes tightly shut making his face scrunch up before mumbling "I wish i could find my parents..."

The older person took out the candles out of the cake before sighing and started cutting the cake "You always ask for that darling. You have such hope and patience, it's outstanding!" Asha finishes cutting a slice and hands it over to him.

Angus blushes, taking a small bite out of the cake; it's a chocolate cake, spongy yet goey, full of melting goodness soothing his hunger immediately.  
"I mean, grandpa is very kind with me, and so are you Asha.  
But... i'd love to meet my parents and know why they left me."

Asha cuts themselves a slice but instead of digging in, they sip their tea. There's a silence while they both enjoy their breakfast.  
"The day your grandpa took you in was amazing...  
He never had a partner and he never wanted children, i always teased him and told him he'll end up with cats and be a crazy old man." They laughed before turning to Angus and gave him such a warm smile, their eyes full of love.  
"Your grandpa came in my house one day with you in a blanket, sleeping. He told me you where at his doorstep with no sign of your parents, just your name and a favour asking to make you happy .  
He didn't even complain, just took you in and raised you as his own.  
You're a blessing to him, and a true treat to have around here.  
He told me he searched for your parents but never found any links.  
They're a true mystery, your mystery!"

They wiped Angus's mouth full of chocolate with a napkin before grabbing the present and placing it in his small hands

"It's the perfect time to give you this."  
Angus looks up at Asha, they give him a wide smile, excitedly clapping almost jumping out of their chair.

Angus looks down at the package, it was bright red wraped neatly around a rectangle shaped gift, probably a book.

He opens it and sees a young boy dressed like fantasy sherlock holmes and in big letters he reads 'Caleb cleveland: kid detective. tome I ' he looks up towards Asha as their smile grows wider

Angus had read books since he was able to read but he never though about reading a detective book before.  
He was mostly invested in books telling him answers rather than making up stories, it was just because he was a curious boy that loved to learn.

"I know you're more of a smart boy, Angus, but i thought you'd like this book.  
You see this kid solves mysteries and puzzles along the way.  
He kinda reminded me of you and you're own mystery!  
And i guess in a way it's a book to remind you that... well, your own mystery can be solved!" they beamed. He was blown away, speechless but before Angus could thank them; the doorbell rang, anouncing his grandpa's arrival.

The bell repeated several times before Asha got up and left the room "I'm coming you old fart!" They yelled before  storming down the hall and opening the front door.

Angus was left with his new book and Asha's words circling his mind.

' _Your own mystery can be solved!_ '

Angus's thumb stroked the cover of the book before he let out a small smile.  
He heard the two old friends bicker at eachother like siblings before his grandpa yelled his name out.

He took this as a sign to grab his things and leave.  
Angus chucked the red wrapping before grabbing the novel and his diary tightly under his small arms as he walked out of the kitchen into the hall.

"There you are Angus, come on let's leave this lunatic." His grandpa announced giving Asha a smack on their shoulder before walking away.

Angus ran towards Asha for a hug as they spinned him around making him have a giggle fit.

"Try the book out, I'll understand if it's too much for your age.  
I wanted to buy it mostly so you remember to keep finding those two losers that left you.  
I hope you find your parents angus." They wispered into his ear, a smile lingering in their voice.

" i hope so too. " he mumbled before letting go and running towards his grandpa, already far away from the cottage.

As Angus walked behind his grandpa, he heard Asha yell "Also kick their asses for me once you meet them!"

Angus turned around and waved goodbye and yelled "Thank you for the gift Asha!"

* * *

  
**At the age of seven, Angus learnt how to be a detective.**

  
**The worlds greatest detective.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's been a while since i wrote something jeesh.
> 
> This will probably be 7 chapters long but we'll see
> 
> Also I'm starting college soon so i won't have time to update regularly, even tho i already started chapter 2...
> 
> Asha is nonbinary and their name means hope, desire, wish (i love adding meaning to people's names it fits perfectly )


	2. Every ending gives you a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus changes his life forever. Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight death mentions at the beginning 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been three years since Angus went to Asha's home and decided to find his parents.

Those three years weren't that pleasant…

Asha died months after Angus's birthday, his grandpa didn't technically tell him, he just gave him the two other tomes of caleb cleveland and told him “they didn't have a chance give you these in time.”

But angus was a smart boy, he knew. And just like his grandpa, he mourned.

 

A year later it was his grandpa's turn to leave him.

His grandpa's funeral wasn't that big, there was a bunch of old posh people Angus barely knew.

They all mostly talked about Angus and his future, he tried to block them out, but even he knew...

 

Once again, he had no home.

 

They all decided to leave him at an orphanage.

Angus spent a whole year with families that came and left.

Just passed onto the next.

 

And like every start of a new life with his temporary family, he waited for his train that defined his already tailored future.

A new town with new faces and new lives.

 

But then he notices something…

 

“ _try me, use me! Put me on, i can help you_.”

A plea, a beg… sounds desperate.

 

Angus turns around to see a suspicious man with a very bright and colourful bowtie go inside the opposite train with a box, where the pleading is coming from.

 

But then something even weirder happens.

 

A floating red robed creature comes out from the floor and goes into the train.

 

Angus blinked for a moment not believing what he saw…

 

Suddenly the sound of a whistle snapped him from his thoughts, his train to his new parents was leaving.

 

Angus's head snapped back and forth between the two trains.

Two different paths changing his life forever.

It was risky but his curiosity took over him, so with a deep breath, angus chose the mysterious train, the future leading him into the unknown.

 

He dashes into the train without any regrets. He had enough of being passed around.

He's taking his life in his hands and he's going to solve this mystery!

 

As he got into the train he noticed the red robed being again, they were staring (?) towards him, their red orbs sparked like ignited fireballs, he felt like the being just saw right through him.

It was scary.

 

After a short second Angus gave an awkward wave towards the red robed figure.

The spectral robe placed a finger to their mouth (?) and then disappeared without a word.

 

Angus tries to compose himself after seeing a ghost (was it?) Then he decides to investigate and find the strange man with the talking box.

 

The train looked warm and welcoming, the burgundy seats all poofy and the windows just cleaned.

After going through carts and meeting people, he decides to settle down for a bit.

 

Angus takes a seat all alone near the window; he takes his three novels out and his diary placing them on the table.

Just seeing the diary makes Angus realise what he did.

His family!

As anxiety rises in his small body, questions swarmed in his mind

 

“What am i even doing?”

“Where is this train going to?”

“what will my new parents think?”

“who was that red being? Will i see them again?”

 

All his thoughts came to a halt as three men came into his booth.

 

A short dwarf with different kinds flowers tangled in his white hair, he seems to be holding a book… ‘extreme teen bible’ is he a cleric or a teenage priest? … or neither??

 

Next to him was a very tall and burly man with bushy sideburns and layers of scars who seemed intimidating yet his bright smile was contradictory.

 

And lastly,  behind them was a sun elf with curly yet messy bleached blond hair and freckles all over his skin. His eyes were like a sunset, just like Angus's eyes. He had a red umbrella hanging casually off his arm, why did he have an umbrella on a sunny day?

 

The three men seemed… odd but something told angus they could be trusted. Huh.

 

The trio get closer to angus as they start interacting with the boy.

 

There was something about this trio that made Angus happy.

In the moments they had; jokingly talking about their shitty disguises and his lie about his grandpa and family; badly fighting monster; the elf stealing his silverware or even just goofing off with the small boy.

He doesn't know what it is with them but… he liked them.

 

Once the mystery is solved; Once train vanished into a portal and the boys left him with the pleading object direction towards the moon.

 

He's left alone. Or is he?

 

“I can't believe i found you i-”

 

Angus spun around, after a spooky voice spoke.

He found the spectral robe behind him.

They seemed a bit less composed, sometimes losing control as red lightning comes of them.

 

“e-excuse me sir but who are you?”  Angus  cautiously steps closer to the being but it seems to make the figure freak out more.

 

“ _I'm your D̴̨̺͉̹̽͗̾̐̋̆̃͆̔͌̉͝a̷̧̤̯̬̾͐͑̾́̈̒̏͋̓ḑ̴̢̧̛͙̙̪̥̱͕̼̋̈͌́̾̊̉̅̕  you don't know me but… but i do._

_Angus, i just want to tell you that you are loved so much, even if you don't know it._

_Stay safe, I'll see you soon.”_

 

Angus took in the words as his heart swelled up just like his puffy eyes.

And before he could question anything, even more the familiar static the three men gave him.

The mysterious spectral being is gone.

 

Now Angus doesn't know what to do or where to go.

 

Just one boy, with jumbled words and his diary.

(He sits down to jot the words the strange being told him, including the static)

 

* * *

 

**At the age of ten, Angus learnt to take risks and to leap on any destiny train.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i just like the thought that lich!barry tries his best to always be with the boys
> 
> It broke my heart to write him talking to ango buut at least he found his son right? Right ? :’)
> 
> (Mm i should make a pov on how barry and lup felt seeing their boyo?)
> 
> Anyways I'm sorry it seemed short, this chapter had canon plot that i kiiinda forgot slightly.
> 
> But to make it up to you I'll post chapter 3 soon!
> 
> (Btw once i finish this story I'll make one offs and probably continue writing)
> 
> Btw thank you so much for the nice words!  
> I read them all and it literally helped me make this sooner!
> 
> Bye!!


	3. Moon Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once everything was said and done,  
> Once the mystery on the train and the three, companions left and the mysterious red robed spirit vanished.
> 
> A pod landed near Angus,  
> Once it opened the young boy saw an elderly woman come out of it, her gaze always fixed on Angus.  
> Her expression looked like she found the most important item in the universe.
> 
> Of course only she knew why.  
> Her memories buzzing, about a dearly beloved baby and his short life on a ship with family ruined members.
> 
> She slowly approached the child, not wanting to scare him.
> 
> She offered him a home.  
> He offered her a deal.
> 
> "Could you help me find my parents if you do?"
> 
> Lucretia could of broke down then and there.  
> Her regrets slowly drowning her once again.
> 
> The fallen hero adopts the determined boy.
> 
> Promising to herself that she'll apologies to the child for taking his memories too.

 

Once everything was said and done,  
Once the mystery on the train and the three, companions left and the mysterious red robed spirit vanished.

A pod landed near Angus,  
Once it opened the young boy saw an elderly woman come out of it, her gaze always fixed on Angus.  
Her expression looked like she found the most important item in the universe.

Of course only she knew why.  
Her memories buzzing, about a dearly beloved baby and his short life on a ship with family ruined members.

She slowly approached the child, not wanting to scare him.

She offered him a home.  
He offered her a deal.

"Could you help me find my parents if you do?"

Lucretia could of broke down then and there.  
Her regrets slowly drowning her once again.

The fallen hero adopts the determined boy.

Promising to herself that she'll apologies to the child for taking his memories too.

* * *

 

It's been awhile since the Director took Angus in.  
The boy has made a bunch of friends but he mostly stays with the trio and the director.  
He thinks the director likes him, he's the only one that can enter her office, well, the gnome that always chants his name is there but he seems to always be at the director’s heel.

Today he was going to eat with her in her headquarters, just for a chit-chat nothing more.  
When Angus entered the room, diary in hand and curiosity in his eyes. He saw her writing with both hands, eyes darting at one book and then to the other.

“Wow ma'am, that's amazing! Could you teach me how to do that please?” he ran up to her, excitement fueling his steps towards the elderly woman.

Her surprised face softened when seeing the little boy, when he finally reached her side ( ~~she has a wide room for the aesthetic~~ ) she ruffled his hair and picked him up. That resulted in shock as the boy dropped his diary on the floor, it wasn't a loud noise but it did echo in the room.

Lucretia looked down to the floor, checking on what dropped.  
It was a withered beige book that had a title obviously written by a child.  
She picked it up and as the writing was finally close enough to read she could of felt a stab of emotions shake her entire being.

“W-What’s this Angus?” she asked, voice trembling.

The boy took the book and started flipping the pages; there was plenty of adjectives and questions all over the page and every time Angus flipped the page there was differences from the others showing the years he's been jotting ideas down.  
It got neater, more adjectives, more demanding questions; it ended up all circling Lucretia's mind.  
Haunting her.  
  
“You see i don't know my parents, they gave me to my grandpa when i was a baby. But I'm convinced there’s a reason they left me.  
I want to know why!”

Lucretia could never admit that she was the reason Angus was adopted.  
Once things were written and eaten.  
Once everyone had their memories ushered.  
Lucretia took her friend’s lives in her hands and changed them for the better.  
But just like Lup, Barry vanished.  
She didn't know if the pain of losing her was too much or that he left before the Fisher devoured the edited books.  
But one year old Angus was left with the last IPRE member.

Lucretia's goal was to collect the relics, she was going to sacrifice her life to collect the relics.  
Keeping Angus would be risky.  
So just like the rest, she helped him get a better life.

If Lup and Barry were present, she would've given them a peaceful cottage, where they could of loved each other.  
But sadly life didn't lead the three to the ending they would of hoped for.

All these thoughts finally gave her a waterfall of tears, making the little boy, no longer one year old, panic.

“I'm sorry ma'am did i say something wrong?” Angus tried to wipe the tears streaming her wrinkled face.

Lucretia handled the tears the boy didn't manage to wipe and smiled at him.

“No it's okay Angus. I hope you find your parents soon.” after i got all the relics that is, she thought

Angus told her everything he had about his parents, Lucretia knew she messed up with the voidfish, big time.  
But seeing her friends like this didn’t affect her as much as Angus did.

Before she would only imagine how the two lovers would raise their child.  
Him only being a dream, the crews dream.  
Seeing that dream in her lap, seeking his own wish was a lot for Lucretia.

She placed Angus on the floor and stood up. “I-I need to work now Angus. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Angus couldn't register what was happening until he was… alone again.

The Director was a mystery for Angus. She knew something for sure, but what?

Angus decided to take it in his hands and research about it.

Down the hallways, the boy walked towards the noise. It was lunchtime after all.

Angus was doing great at ignoring the crowds and going unnoticed.  
Well that is before Magnus Burnsides scoops him up and placed him between him and Carey.

“Hey little guy, you hungry?” The big man gave him a wide smile, ruffling his hair.

“Umm i guess sir, but i was going to read my books if you don't mind” Angus shuffled his way outta his seat before being levitated back onto it.

“Okay first of all, Nerd alert! Second, eat Agnes, you'll die if you won't.” Taako was idly flipping a fantasy magazine, not seeming interested in anything at the moment. But Angus knew the elf better now and could confidently tell you that Taako cared.

Carey offered her lunch to the boy, she probably had an eating competition with Magnus again.

“Thank you ma'am!” Angus exclaimed hogging the food down, he hasn't eaten since last night because he was busy reading.

“Soo where were you kid?” Magnus asked him, seeming too interested.  
“Oh, with the director, we were supposed to eat lunch together but she started crying after i told her about my parents.” Angus looked up to the adults, he seemed so small compared to them… well except Merle.

“Oh yeah, Those asses that left you? Seems fishy to me.” Taako seemed a little more interested, probably in need of gossip.

“But you're always on about your parents. So what's wrong with the director?” Carey pondered and if she even tried to add something Taako slammed his hands on the table making his umbrella rattle to the ground.

“SHE KNOWS THEM! C'mon, who would cry about people you didn't know?!” Taako shuffled to grab his umbra staff and placing it on his shoulder.

“Taako that's called sympathy… or is that empathy?” and just like that Merle started a different discussion that Angus wasn't too involved with, so Angus decided to leave.

His mind scattered with what his friends told him, was it true? Did she know something or did she just have a big heart?

Angus opened his door and slammed it as soon as he entered, swallowed up in darkness.  
He steadily stepped towards his night light and turned it on.

The boy bounced onto his bed and opened his book to the last page, where he had the conversation with the robed person.

The words the person had felt dear to him, but why?

With nothing, Angus flopped onto his back and closed his eyes.

He'll figure it out tomorrow...

* * *

 

 **That day, Angus figured out that people had mysteries that needed to be discovered. And he will solve them.**  
**If that's what it takes to find his parents.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeh done, took me awhile but i have been writing the other chapters too (also other stuff)  
> and i might be almost done with the next one so get ready.
> 
> Also Taako calling his sister and step-brother asses is fucking gold.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The sudden warmth is choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary is that i cried.

 

Today was a very warm day to say the least.

Ever since the L U P mystery, angus has been very distant from everyone, locking himself up in his room, trying to decipher the umbrastaff's puzzle.

 

The director was high in the suspicious list for sure, after declaring that he had a new mystery and after Taako left to, quote “rest after such a fucking mess of a day”; the director came in to check the problem.

 

Of course there was a problem, there was three letters engraved on the wall of the canteen.

But her face expressed pure horror, and without answering anyone's worried voices, she just left.

The writing was patched up by Avi but her face was very off ever since.

  
  


It's been about a week since his birthday, probably the only break he had really.

He refused to leave his research and the only rest and meal he had was forced upon him by magnus, either by pinning him to bed or feeding him like a baby.

But all of a sudden he hears a knock at his door.

 

Angus was fast asleep on top of his research, sleep finally knocking him out instead of a big human man.

even with all his tireless work; nothing seemed to make sense.

 

The knock got louder, finally waking the small boy up.

“Come on Agnes! Are you dead in there or what?!”

 

Taako's voice was on the other side, and he sounded impatient.

 

Angus stood up from the floor but struggled to reach the door, tripping on books and other messes in his dark room.

 

When he finally reached the door and opened it, Taako was there as expected.

The elf looked at the child and then into the room sighing and entering without permission.

 

“Oofa doofa Ango, are you a vampire or something? Why is it so dark in here?” His teacher opened the curtains with a flick of his umbrella, the light pouring in the small room making Angus squint to adjust to the bright light.

 

“Well sir, i was too wrapped into the umbrastaff mystery to notice the time, I'm sorry.” The sluggish words from the world's greatest detective gave the wizard another sigh.

 

“This shit again? Kid, the damn umbrella must be broken or something. What could you possibly think it is?

Some kind of person is sending an sos on a wall, hah don't make me laugh!” ( ~~bazinga~~ ) Taako pointed to the umbrella before heading towards Angus and picking him up

 

“C'mon shorty, you need fresh air and i need a manicure.” He idly said, inspecting his chipped nails.

 

And it was decided, the two took a pod towards Neverwinter.

 

Once they landed in the popular town, Taako grabbed his hand and leaded the pair towards the center of town

There was a lot of stores open at this time, crowds cheering performers and pairs gossiping, so many different lives and personalities surrounded this area it amazes Angus.

 

“Alright!” Taako claps his hands and twirled to face Angus.

“Taako is going to get pampered up while you'll do whatever the fuck, just don't get lost okay, and be here in about thirty minutes!” He ruffled Angus's hair before leaving towards a very flashy shop full of pretty people.

 

Angus decided to visit the library to see if there were any more caleb cleveland novels or even an interesting book to help him with the mystery.

The boy stayed away from the crowds and near the edges of the streets, deciding not to get swallowed into the mass and mostly to stay focused.

 

Well… not  **that** focused.

Angus feels something, a presence staring at him, just looking. 

It feels like a chill down his spine, someone is following his every move and this gives cold sweats down the child's forehead, too afraid to turn around.

“Okay Angus, it could be a cat or something… detectives aren't afraid, I'm a brave boy!” Once he manages to obtain the courage to turn, he takes a deep breath and does the impossible.

 

When he turns around he sees the red robe.

It seemed happy (?) To notice Angus, waving him over excitedly.

Angus looked towards the library and then back at the spectral mystery; well, he can read another time, he has a mystery to solve!

 

Angus ran towards the spirit but before he could even get close, the red robe floats away, deeper into the alley way.

Angus stops for a second, thinking his options through.

After grabbing his wand for protection, he marches into the narrow hall.

 

It wasn't your cliché alley way; this one seemed to have adorable cottages all squished together along this stone path, it was really pleasant and colourful.

This relaxed Angus quite a lot.

 

“S-Sir? Where are you, I-” angus heard a noise at his feet, almost making him fall over.

He sees a note and a coin, inches away from being stepped on by his small shoes.

 

Angus blinked and looked around, trying to find the spirit.

They were gone? Huh.

Once he checked, he went to investigate the items.

When he grabbed them, the coin clicked and after a buzz he hears a melody.

He can't place it, it's on the tip of his tongue.

But he knows two things;

One, it's a piano and a violin playing a tune similar to his dreams.

And two, whatever it is it's making him cry a lot.

 

Once the music calmed down just like the boy, he decided to read the note.

>  
> 
> _ ‘ I hope you had an amazing 11th birthday. _
> 
> _ One day we'll get to spend it with you; but for now stay strong. _
> 
> _ We love you so much!’ _

 

At the bottom of this note are musical notes he doesn't recognise, he'll have to ask Johann when he gets back…

 

Was this the red robe’s note? And who's “ _we_ ” in this?

So many questions for such a small note.

 

Once he grabs the items and places them into his diary, he goes to look for Taako.

 

When he reaches the end of the alley way he sees Taako looking worried, but the elf soon enough notices him and storms towards him.

 

“What the fuck kid i told you to come back in a bit?!” Taako pointed a finger inches away from the boy, but the detectives attention was directed towards his other hand that had a thick book that looked brand new.

 

“What's that sir?” Angus asked

Taako blinked before realising that he meant diary.

 

“oh this? It's for you Ango; i noticed you had a broken book that you carry around. So i decided to buy you a new one for your birthday; that's all.”

Taako looked away trying to hide a blush that was obviously there.

 

He shoved it into his hands and spinned around leaving the boy behind, his umbrastaff swinging lightly hitting his hip as he walked.

“come on kid, we're heading back to your dumb research.”

 

With that Angus scrambled to place his notes into the book and rushed towards Taako. Once he was at the same pace, he checked the book.

 

It was a mahogany hard cover with ruby red embroidered flames which was smooth to touch; compared to his old book it was stronger and had a lot more pages.

 

“Thank you sir, this is even better than candlenights!” Angus let out a smile, holding the book tighter to his chest.

 

“Yeah yeah, don't mention it, i mean it. If you tell Mango i won't hear the end of it.” he sighed dramatically, calling a pod home.

 

Once they were back on the moon, Angus rushed to meet Johann.

He's the only one who knows musical notes on the moon.

 

He entered the voidfish’s room where Johann was jotting notes on a music sheet.

 

“Sir, i need your help” Angus rushed towards the bard, anxiously scrambling towards his desc.

 

“What's up little guy?” Johann turned to sit in front of the small boy

 

“Umm well you see, i have this note and at the end it has musical notes but i can't read those; so i thought you could help sir!”  Angus hurried to fetch the note out of his new book.

He had a small guess of what it might say but he wanted to know for sure.

 

Once he got the note he gave it to Johann to inspect.

 

As he read the note, hs casual laid back face turned into shock. He read the note over and over again before shakily questioning the child.

 

“Angus! T-This is… where did you find this?!” he rushed to give the note back to the boy, looking at him like he grew a third eye.

 

“Umm. Someone left me this i don't know who.” Angus didn't want to really tell Johann that he met a red ghost.

 

“Angus-” Johann stood up from his chair only to crouch down to the boys height and place a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Angus… the notes on the end spell  D A D , angus your father gave you this letter. You found your dad kid!” Out of glee, Johann hugged the small boy's frame.

 

Angus felt like he was about to break, he never would've thought that this note would give him more questions to find.

 

But right now he didn't worry about that. Angus view started to go blurry as tears overtook his view and his emotions drowning his thoughts out.

 

The only thing he could think about was the music and that red robe, his dad,  _ his  _ dad!

 

He found him

 

“I-I found h-him?” and like that, Angus's body snapped into a wail of tears and joy, Johann holding through his hurricane of emotions.

* * *

 

**At the ripe age of eleven, Angus  found one of his parents, but it felt like so many questions were still present.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter to write so far, Ango being overjoyed is A+  
>  (also Barry is an A+)
> 
> Also i write these chapters whenever i want to so the alleyway scene was 4 am me  
> But then i realised Barry is dramatic but he wouldn't lure his 11 y/o son into a dark alleyway.
> 
> So he lured him into a happy alleyway :')
> 
> Anyways i posted 2 chapters because i felt bad for not posting shit all.
> 
> Anyways next chapter shit is about to go wiiild, or not. .. probably will tho!


	5. Drinking in the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to make, i was busy starting college again and i did get stuck at one point, but it's done now so yaaay
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Ever since he found out, Angus has been going to Neverwinter to find his dad.  
At first he had a search party with, No3113, Carey and Killian.  
They'd shout and follow Angus's desperate pace but sadly they never found anyone anything.  
The search party simmered down to just the boy in the end; giving up on the only detail the child gave them being “He's in a red robe.”

But Angus never gave up, he had one single lead towards finding his lost family and he wasn't going to back out now, not when he's so close.  
He continued yelling “dad” over and over in the dead of night desperately trying to find the only member of his family.

After getting concerned mothers and the police involved with the boy; Taako decided to ban him from searching “a random dude” until the three came back from their trip.

Angus decided to place that joy and anxiety deep in his mind and go back to finding out about the director.  
Lately, she seemed to be tense, her calm posture drastically changing to nervous shakes and stares.  
She desperately tried to make Angus's three friends prepared for their next mission, apparently being a very dangerous one.

But nothing mattered… The puzzles he searched for were slowly piling up without him noticing.

Days passed and his stone of farspeach glowed, signaling the boys connections back with the world.

He exasperatedly reached his stone to contact his friends  
He tried calling them but nothing seemed to work as he lost contact again.

He felt panic drown his thoughts but he quickly shakes it off and reached for his diary.

He now had two books. He kept the old one and as per usual updated it frequently; all new thoughts and questions scattered in the withered pages.  
His new one, the one Taako gave him was special too.  
This book had memories and thoughts he had of his new family, the one he made on the moon.  
It had the times where someone comforted him in his lowest times, noted with words to comfort him.  
And times where his friends would tease others and laugh, the best moments.  
He wouldn't admit it infront of his friends, but he does love them just like a family; it helped that gap in his heart, those missing pieces seem less important thanks to them.

He sighed as he flipped the pages, reassuring himself of their safety.

* * *

 

Shit hit the fan, metaphorically.

Days after Taako, Magnus and Merle were cut off from any contacts; the boys were back.  
Well… except for Magnus.  
Carey was destroyed, falling to the ground, her legs not able to support the blow of the shock.  
Angus felt that way, but the way the other men acted seemed… off.  
Merle was bossing the mannequin they dragged back but that wasn't the thing that solved it for him.  
Taako was a horrible liar; his face could stay composed, yes but his ears would always give his feelings away.  
Right now they were up, sometimes flicking down whenever another person showed grief towards their rowdy friend.  
They obviously showed alert and guilt; two main emotions Taako had trouble hiding.

Angus sighed, thanks the gods he let his detective skills solve this before letting his emotions snap and make him cry.

Things went out of order quickly; after Angus did his regular check on the relic.  
Resisting the thrall and marking the item with chalk to see if it ended up destroyed; it always ended up with the same resolution.  
It was staged.

Angus jotted it down in a small notebook before heading out of the director's hair unsuspected.

When he was outside, he noticed Taako and Merle head out of Fantasy costco without the mannequin .  
They both seemed determined and tense; which made Angus really curious.  
So he followed them into the director's office and into a secret chamber.

The two men set off an alarm as they collapsed onto the floor.  
Angus scurried to cast silence onto the bell and prepared to help his friends.

But Taako snapped out of it before he could even help, the wizard then proceeded to whack merle with the umbrastaff

The detective decided to prepare to cast zone of truth on the two knowing well that they'd lie to him, now wasn't a time to lie.

They both passed the test, of course they would; Angus isn't that good at casting Merle’s spell yet.

Well he thought he did until a man came out of Taako's bag.  
The man sputtered a very confused answer, not knowing anything about everything it seemed, but it made Angus happy to know that it somehow worked.

Once the strange man hopped out of the bag, he seemed simple, a little too simple… simple enough to be mysterious.

He didn't have time to ask about the man, apparently named Barry, Taako had in his bag or why they didn't respond to his calls.

They moved quickly to the next room, as far as they know it's because they needed to be in there. They have a lot of explaining to do.

But all of of his thoughts pause when he hears a familiar voice.  
It's his dad's voice.  
His small body freezes as she shakily turns towards the man in denim as his dad's voice echoes from his direction.

Barry's plunges a hand in his jean pocket and gets a coin out into his palm. It was exactly like the one Angus had from his dad.

The man seemed to follow his dad's exact orders.

Angus would of jumped onto the man, throwing him questions left and right; but he was frozen in place from the sudden voice.

He felt like crying more than anything, even if he wanted to ask so many questions.  
He looked for his dad for weeks and in the end he was yet again a mystery, a voice in a registered object.

His voice indicated the small tank in the room; he didn't even notice it, being too deep in his thoughts to notice anything around him.

There was a small baby voidfish in a small tank, their bell heavily jiggling from side to side in an ecstatic way.

Angus walked towards the small baby and placed his hand flat onto the voidfishbowl.  
It was the bigger voidfish’s baby, he could put two and two together.  
But what he understood the most was that this voidfish was just like him.  
They were taken away from their parent.

Angus sighed and swore to ask Barry about his relationship with his dad ( ~~heh funny~~ )

The man himself, scooped up some ichor from the voidfishbowl into a flask and drank some, just like the coin indicated.

He immediately flinched, holding his head and curling into himself as if the ichor gave him pain.

After half a minute, Barry was back on his feet, and his aloof and confused look turned into a more serious and somber face.

Barry turned immediately towards Angus and kneeled down to see him face to face.

“A-Angus, i know this is a lot to take in b-but you need to trust me. you need to drink this and i’ll explain everything in due time, i promise.” Barry's dark expression faded and turned into a sweet almost loving expression towards the child.

Angus simply nodded and took the flask.  
The ichor tasted like medicine but felt like the exact opposite of medicine. It was heavy just like jelly but the taste made the pleasing thought seem stupid.

Angus's head was fuzzy as he slowly was told the story about seven people who slowly became a century long family.  
He saw their joy and pain, their comfort and fears;  
But what stuck out the most for Angus was the story of two people slowly falling in love as their love formed a child; well, him to be exact.

Angus didn't notice a lot of things in the moment of truth; he was crouched down, holding his ears and crying uncontrollably.

He looked up from his position and saw his dad, give one of his uncles the flask.  
The child choked on a sob, still in shock about the sudden realisation.

All his mysteries were linked in so many ways, and thanks to the worst liquid he's ever tasted, every puzzle piece came into place.

The sob alerted Barry as he turned towards Angus; So many things were happening every second. But even if he needed to make sure of things, even if he needed to see his plan to the end.  
He pushed everything aside to comfort his child, the son he hasn't seen in what feels like a century.

Barry picks Angus up as the boy wraps his arms tightly around his dad as his face buried into the crook of his neck, so confused and scared of everything that was happening, but the comfort from a lost loved one helped alot.

Angus cried into Barry's shoulder as the man whispered “It's okay, I'll make everything right, i promise.” rubbing the child's back trying to give as much comfort in their small reunion.

Sadly it all ended when lucretia walked in with Davenport and a guard behind her.

If Barry wasn't holding his child in his arms, he would of ran up to her, anger bubbling up.  
But instead he held his child a little tighter to protect him from anything coming their way.  
Scared he’ll lose him again.

Alot happened in a flash, mostly for Angus, still recovering from the sudden raw emotions and shoved memories.

The sudden movement of rooms, the pleas and apologies, the brief mention of his mother; still lost and thought of as dead.

But he snapped back to reality once Magnus burst through the double doors with Carey and Killian just behind.  
His dad, him still tightly in his warm embrace, shuffled towards Magnus and told the three to drink, accepting the drink after reading the room.

Lucretia had a semi transparent orb around her as she looked at her friends; her family.  
Taako scrambled to his feet, umbrastaff in hand, directed towards Lucretia.

  
Taako wasn't one for letting his emotions take him over, Angus learnt that about him. Always slightly something, letting his floppy ears handle his emotions.

But right now, as he held his sister's umbrastaff in his hand. All that Angus saw was pure rage.  
He started to count down, his voice hoarse as he hot louder and louder.

“You took everything from me! Who gave you the right to take her from me- from us?!” Taako croaked as tears started falling down his chin.

“Taako you were in pain when she left, i did this-” she tried to reason taako but she only added gas to the flames in his heart “Did you really think i would be okay with all this?! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT HER?!  
I would rather die than forget my sister.” Taako hissed, his words felt like venom as he spoke from the heart.

Magnus rushed towards his family and turned taako towards him comforting him and his struggles .  
Reassuring him that in a way he found her.

But even Angus knew that just having his mother's umbrella in sight wasn't enough.  
They found her sure, Angus found his mother.  
But this didn't feel like the happy ending he dreamed of.

All went to hell soon after that, the hunger smashing into the hall as the reunited family started to fight.

Barry let Angus's down as he grabbed his wand and prepared for combat, protecting Angus behind him.

Monsters hurled in, trying to break and tear every being in sight.

One of those beings was Taako, a piece of the hunger knocked the wind out of him as the umbrastaff went flying;

As the umbrella swiveled towards the boy, he plunged to grab it and use the powerful object to cast a cantrip.

Once he thought of a spell he got ready to produce it. Until he realised the umbrastaff conjuring something already.

A blazing ball of fire shot out of the staff as it hurled towards the beast that hurt it's owner.  
The blow was that wild that Angus fell onto his butt, shocked.

“That- That wasn't me. I-” Angus didn't know what to say, he didn't know any fire spells, let alone that powerful.

Taako looked fine, getting up and sighing, looking relieved. Why?

“I know Angus, i know.” the elf looked at his hands and then back up to his nephew, holding her umbrastaff with trembling hands.

Angus's dad let out a breathy chuckle, placing his hand on his face to muffle a whimper. “I can't believe it.”

Taako made a sign to pass the umbrella towards him and angus obeyed, confused of why everyone seemed odd.

Taako looked at the weapon and chuckled, shaking his head. “You're a fucking idiot.” before lifting the umbrella above his head and snapping it onto his knee with force.

An explosion went off, as the last puzzle piece placed itself in Angus's mind.

Flames of variant colours protected his family and killed the foes.  
It was the prettiest thing Angus has ever saw.  
And once the light dimmed, he saw her, his mother.

Her bright fiery eyes turned on as she turned towards her twin and yelled “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!”  
Taako choked on a sob but before he could retort and rile her up, magnus rushed beside them and expressed how mind blown he was after Lup's performance.

“oh, by the way.” Lup approached her dear brother and crossed her arms (?)  
“we will be talking about your new boyfriend!” she exclaimed, poking his chest but phasing through.

Barry walked towards the twins, trembling as tears fell off his face in big blotches.  
“Lup I-” he choked on a sob, he patted his cheeks trying to concentrate and to not just break down.

Lup turned towards her lover and flew towards her, her phantasmal form twisting around him affectionately, her hands ghosting his cheeks, pretending to wipe his wild tears. “ i thought i lost you forever, but- but i knew i couldn't give up, i-”

Barry hiccuped on his words as tears continued to stream, Lup placed her forehead on his but only phasing through, electricity trickling her form to his but that alone calmed Barry's shaking form.  
“It's okay babe, I'm so proud of what you've done. I love you more than anything in the world and once this is over; I will make it up to you.” he voice was sweet yet serious, making a determined promise to her beloved.  
Barry chuckled, wiping his tears and crookedly smiled towards her “just having you back is enough for me.” that made Lup giggle. Her red orbs went from her love to her son, only moments away from her.

Angus was shocked, not able to do or say anything ever since she was back.  
His family was finally here. Finally.

She detangled herself from Barry and made her was towards her child, no longer a baby.

She lowered her form to his eye level so she wouldn't tower the small boy, “hey there sweetie.” if Lup was in a body, she’d be crying, she'd pick up her small baby and hug him until the end of time.  
But Lup was a lich right now, so the only thing she could do was wrap her form around him and try to hug the small child.

Angus immediately hugged his mom, the only thing he could feel was light ripples of electricity itching his body; that was enough to make him cry into his mother's phantom form.

The hug lasted a long time before davenport went closer to them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

“I'm sorry to interrupt but we do have the hunger above us… Lup, could you go with Barry and find the Starblaster? Angus and i will find Lucretia.” Angus snapped his eyes open, not even noticing that they were shut and that Lucretia disappeared.

Lup detached herself from her child and gave the gnome a thumbs up. “ sure thing capn’port!” she turned her attention to Angus again and placed her transparent hand on his shoulder “Stay safe out there Ango; once everything is sorted I'll make up for the cookies I've burnt.” Angus could only nod.

And just like that his parents and the rest of his family vanished outside.  
The rest was a blur to Angus, the shock stirring his entire being. Just following Davenport across the halls.  
Giving up and meeting the rest, it still felt like an illusion, a dream.  
They all talked about what to do next and decided to split up.  
His parents leaving the rest to fly away and save this world.

Angus held the knife his uncle gave him tightly to his chest, breathing steadily, ready to fight.

His parents approached him looking concerned yet determined. Barry opened some kind of portal and took out a mahogany wand that had a gem intertwined in the center. It looked beautiful.

Barry offered it to angus and once the small boy grabbed it, he noticed golden writing on the magical stick.

> _Angus T Fromtv Bluejeans_

He took a moment to read every letter carefully  
before looking up at the two people towering him.  
Barry nervously played with the hem if his shirt before stuttering “Umm w-we were supposed to give you this whenever you started to learn magic, but- you know… things didn't end the way we expected-”

Before Barry could add anything more to his apology, Lup cut him off, diving close towards Angus and frantically pointing at the wand.  
“Magnus made it because he kept whining about not being able to teach you magic. It was hilarious to see him cry about it!” Lup laughed before giving Angus a tender smile.  
“Stay safe out there dear, i would hate to see you get hurt, also stay close to us okay?”

Angus quickly nodded, now holding the wand and knife close to him “Of course i will, thank you.”

Lup nodded before leaving the pair to pump up a crowd.  
They all seemed as determined as the lich, cheering her on.

Once she reached back to her family she looked at them both and barked a laugh “Oh fuck yeah we're going to beat the hunger as a family, just like in Spy Kids!” Lup flared up quite literally as the flames spiked in hype “This is going to be EPIC”

All three of them charged ahead, leading a whole population to combat.  
Barry and Lup were back to back, with their child protected in between them.  
Fighting like there was no tomorrow.  
The monsters hurled into Neverwinter but never seemed to have a chance, with a team as powerful and people who have done this for a century; they had no chance.

Buzz went through everyone as they fought with everything they had, to give their plane a new future, where they'll all be safe and happy.

That became a possibility; because all of a sudden.  
The apocalypse paused.  
Angus was the first to notice, as the opal beast he was going to impale with his mage hand holding magnus's knife just let him take the kill.  
The boy blinked as he turned around to see his parents as confused as him.

He got closer to his parents, worried about the sudden halt.  
But the enemies they should of beaten up became a light floating skyward into the new clear blue sky.

That fear turned into relief as their family appeared in front of them.  
They all looked frozen just like their disappeared enemy, looking at eachother, all wondering “is this it?”

The trio were the first ones to talk, about dome god named Jeffandrew. But while they goofed off, everyone cheered as the trio tagged along after their joke.

While the rest were hugging, Magnus, his uncle, picked him up and told him to spread the word.  
They won, he won.

“WE WON!”

As story and song came to a close, a lot had to be taken in, digested, registered.

As angus screamed their victory, his voice choking a sob as he leaped off of magnus's shoulders and ran towards his parents.

Lup was hugging Taako and Barry, well if you call phasing through people a hug.

Angus stopped inches away from the three, feeling like they would disappear if he even approached them. Fade just like his messy dreams.  
But he ached too, wanting his family- HIS family. His biological family, the one who he's been trying to find since he was seven yet he found them before today, at the age of ten, a year ago but only noticed today.

He found them either way.

Barry, his dad, turned around, taking a step away from the sweet and soft conversations they were having and gave Angus, his son, a warm smile.  
The warmest the boy has ever seen.

He kneeled down and opened his arms, offering the boy a hug.

Tears that angus didn't know he had, fell like shootings stars as he choked on a sob and ran into his father's arms.

It felt great. The best embrace he's ever had, he doesn't know if it's because he's tired or because he finally gets to be with his family but it's an amazing hug.

Barry gives him a kiss on his cheek and whispers probably the most calming thing he's heard all day. “It's gonna be alright now Angus, you're safe with us now.”

Lup, his mom, twisted her spiritual form around the two and faced Angus, she waved at him cheekily before laughing “Hey little dude, you've grown up since the last time i saw you; no longer a big baby huh?”

Angus untangled one of his arms from his dad's neck and placed it into the spectral form of his mother, red lighting frantically going up his arm, but it only felt like tickles on his skin, giving him goosebumps.

She takes a moment to register what Angus is doing, before letting out a “huh”.  
She curled herself placing her head (?) Into his outstretched hand as her red orbs closed, content of the moment.

Angus gave her a lazy smile as his eyes got drowsy, he hears “ i love you Angus.” before he drifts off to sleep.

Dreaming that same old dream, but for the first time, he recognises the memory.

* * *

 

It's a sunny day on the starblaster.  
The sun just started raising but it's promising.

Taako and Lup just finished making breakfast for the group, still in a calm sleep; the only calm they have.

The two elves, those who don't sleep, just casually talk as Taako holds a small baby in his arms.  
The baby, just like everyone else is asleep.

Well… until Magnus rushes in.

“HOLY FUCK I'M HUNGRY” Magnus bursts through the door holding his stomach.

The baby, as rare as it is, starts to cry. Wailing and frantically moving their chubby arms in frustration.

Taako, scrunches his nose and pushes the baby towards Lup before grabbing a spatula and batting magnus away  
“You woke up the goddamn baby you loony, stop being so damn loud!”

Lup rocks the baby lightly as she laughs at the scenario.  
The small child's cries gets louder as the ruckus calms down.

Magnus gets closer to the mother and child, bending down to plant a kiss on the baby's forehead.  
“I'm sorry Ango I'll make it up to you one day” he stands up and smirks at Lup “Maybe a crib will help me make it up?”

Lup glares at him continuing to rock her wailing child “Fuck you Burnsides, Angus is way better sleeping with his parents rather than a lonely box in a corner of the room.”

He laughs and shrugs, deciding to eat instead of arguing more with the stubborn elf.

After a while Angus calmed down and starts cooing and gurgling, his chubby arms going towards his mother.

Lup gave him a small smile and placed her cheek in his small palm.  
It was a weird thing but it calmed Angus down whenever he asked for it.  
She watched her family talk about what they would do today, as they eat their breakfast, leaving some for the five other members of their family.

Barry enters the kitchen not long after the loud scene; rubbing his eyes and placing his glasses on his nose.  
He walks sluggishly towards his wife and son, planting them both a kiss and sitting beside them, grabbing one of the baby's chubby hands.

He places his head on the elf’s shoulder as she started humming a familiar melody.  
It was their song, but Lup knew as much as Barry that it could be their child's too.

It was peaceful, a quiet humm as people shuffled into the room, nodding a greeting but not wanting to disturb the soothing song the mother was singing to her child.

After Lup ends her humming she gives the baby a gentle kiss on his hand and whispered “Happy first birthday baby.”

Barry snorts, taking his head off his wife's shoulder and looking at her with a quizzical look “Is our song just a happy birthday song?”

Lup shrugged, giving Angus to Barry and giving him a peck on the lips before walking away, probably off to find out any specific news; stopping the pleasant morning to learn about what other disturbing things her relic did.

“why not use a adored song for our adored child's first birthday?”

Everyone laughs, appreciating the small moment of calm.  
The calm before the storm.

Barry sighed and joined the others at the table.  
Just like every morning since they arrived here; Lup asked for tragic information, Barry stayed to feed his child, the others started conversations as they eat the food the twins made them;  
And lucretia would start noting down what they did that morning, asking if she missed anything while she slept and mostly soaking in the short pleasant moments her family had.

Luckily for Angus, he remembers it all now, this sweet moment with his parents. His family.

Since he could remember, Angus dreamt of his first birthday, his first best moment he remembers before everything was taken away from him.

At least now he has it back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeh almost done!
> 
> I wanted to make it at least somewhat good!  
> The canon moments were altered a little so the fic could go in smoothly.  
> But i didn't change a lot.
> 
> Btw if you think Lup “twisting” was odd it's bc i imagine their lich form to look like a ghost so i just imagine her with a ghost tail more than legs.
> 
> Also yes Angus's middle name is Taako.  
> And also i love the "Taako fromtv is his surname" headcanon  
> And obviously angus has both bc they're both rad surnames.  
> (I just realised that his full name is a handful to say)
> 
> EDIT: I changed my mind, this chapter is a great way to close this fic. I don't have much time and motivation to do the final fic but i might just make one shots tbh? Idk
> 
> Either way thanks for reading and commenting, i hope you'll stick around for the next fics i make!!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [milliyum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/milliyum) if you wanna chat


End file.
